<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games by Antosha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927494">Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha'>Antosha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Group Sex, Multi, Ménage a Trio, Obstetrics, Polyamory, Polyandry, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Post-War, Romance, The Golden Trio, Threesome - F/M/M, Twenty-Something Harry, ménage à trois, poly romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antosha/pseuds/Antosha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides that it's time for her, Ron and Harry to stop messing about, and uses magic to take Truth or Dare to an entirely different level.... (Post-Hogwarts. Written pre-HBP.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back when I first came into the fandom, I was surprised by the prevalence of menage stories — especially Golden Trio (H/Hr/R). So I wrote one to try to work out the appeal. I... rather enjoyed it. I mean, if you're going to write about romance in a world of magic, why not write about something as rare and fantastical as love (and the fun that goes with it) among three or more people? So I wrote some more (largely M/F/F — but some more M/M/F and even one wild M/M/M that surprised the heck out of me).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's play a game," Hermione said, as Harry mixed their third round of Dementors on her kitchen counter. The rain was coming down in sheets outside. Sheets.<br/><br/>Ron snorted. "What kind of game? Wizard chess? You hate it. Exploding Snap?"<br/><br/>Hermione pulled one of her curls out so that she could see it, searching for the grey that would appear one of these years. "I had something different in mind," she said.<br/><br/>"What?" Harry said wryly as he splashed squid ink vodka liberally into the pitcher, "Spin the Wand? Truth or Curse?"<br/><br/>"Something a little more like that, I suppose," said Hermione, as demurely as she could manage, and pulled out a tiny clear vial from her purse, which was resting on the floor beneath the table.<br/><br/>"What the hell's that, Hermy?" Ron asked. Harry placed the black pitcher in the center of table and peered at the crystal phial, clearly intrigued.<br/><br/>"Veritaserum," said Hermione.<br/><br/>They stared at her. "Hermione," Harry said, "that stuff's supposed to be strictly controlled…"<br/><br/>"One of the perks of being an Unspeakable," said Hermione. "I get to… circumvent some of the control laws from time to time."<br/><br/>"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. "I always said we were a bad influence on this girl."<br/><br/>One of the other perks of working for the Department of Mysteries was that she could still scare the shite out of these two daredevils every once in a while.<br/><br/>"So," Harry said, pouring the drinks out even as his eyes remained fixed on the potion in Hermione's fingers, "what sort of game was it that you had in mind?"<br/><br/>"Well, first we drink up," Hermione said, carefully titrating three drops into each of the three glasses. Harry was chewing his lip. Ron looked white as a sheet. "Don't you trust me?" she asked, and downed half of her bittersweet black tumbler.<br/><br/>"Course we do…" Ron muttered and looked to Harry, who merely shrugged. "Bloody hell. Cheers."<br/><br/>"Cheers," Harry said, and they drank, deeply.<br/><br/>As the Dementor hit bottom, Ron gave a shiver, then looked up. "So…"<br/><br/>Both men looked at her expectantly.<br/><br/>"What I have in mind is quite simple. Each of us gets to ask the other two a question--any question, and it has to be the same question for both people. And obviously," she said, raising her drink, "we have to answer honestly."<br/><br/>"Does the person who asks have to answer to?" Ron asked, his fingers drumming on the glass.<br/><br/>"Absolutely," Hermione said, and waited.<br/><br/>Harry had his serious face on, and Ron's forehead was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.<br/><br/>"Right," Harry said, "I'll ask first."<br/><br/>Ron turned to look at his friend as though waiting to be jinxed at any moment.<br/><br/>"Here it is. What's been your wildest sexual experience?"<br/><br/>Ron let out a bark of either agony or relief.<br/><br/>Hermione found herself talking. "Remember Ginny's hen party? Maybe you don't, you were both out getting poor Neville rat-arsed, if I remember. Anyway…"<br/><br/>"Don't tell me you slept with a stripper!" Ron said, looking thoroughly disapproving.<br/><br/>"No, silly boy, it was your sister. She was <em>really </em>drunk, and after everyone left, I was trying to help her get into my bed so she could actually make it to her own wedding, when she reaches up and kisses me." In spite of everything, Hermione can feel the heat coming to her cheeks. "It was really weird. I mean, here's my best friend, other than you two, and she was doing things with her tongue that were just…"<br/><br/>"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Ron shouted.<br/><br/>"And when I started to stick my fingers…."<br/><br/>"STOP!"<br/><br/>Ron and Harry stared down at the drinks. "That stuff is amazing," Harry muttered.<br/><br/>Ron grunted, looking even paler.<br/><br/>"I think I'm going to go into your bedroom and masturbate right there on the bed," Harry said. "That's the sexiest fucking thing I've ever heard."<br/><br/>"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said.<br/><br/>"Really?" Hermione asked Harry, ignoring Ron.<br/><br/>Harry nodded. "Should I?"<br/><br/>"No," Hermione said, "I want to hear Ron's answer. Ron?"<br/><br/>Ron looked up at her, his face still white beneath the freckles. "It was a Japanese bird, one of the chasers for their national side. She had this tiny little room, but it was set up as a Levitation chamber, and we spent the entire night fucking without once touching the ground. Okay?" he whinged.<br/><br/>"Uh, yeah," Harry said. "Amazing. Mine…"<br/><br/>"I don't want to hear it if it was Ginny, okay?" Ron spat.<br/><br/>"But she took me up into the apple tree at the Burrow…."<br/><br/>"STOP, PLEASE!" Ron begged.<br/><br/>Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "She really could do the most amazing things with her mouth…"<br/><br/>Hermione began to giggle, until she saw Ron's miserable face. "Sorry," she said.<br/><br/>"No you're not," Ron pouted.<br/><br/>"No, you're right, I'm not. You should see your face, Ron. You look positively mortified."<br/><br/>"Well, I am. It was bad enough knowing that Harry used to sleep with my sister. But <em>both </em>of you?" He pulled a face, and Harry and Hermione laughed.<br/><br/>Hermione began, "It was just the…"<br/><br/>"STOP," Ron said, very firmly, and Hermione sat, her lips pursed, hands folded on the table before her.<br/><br/>"So," she said, once the urge to giggle had subsided again, "what's your question for us, Ron? I could tell you some things about Percy… and Charlie…"<br/><br/>"Bloody fucking hell, woman, is there a member of my family you haven't slept with?"<br/><br/>"Well," she said, her stomach warming, "Bill. And Fred and George, alas. And then of course, there's you." Both their faces contorted, Ron's in deep abashment and Harry's in a sort of distracted thoughtfulness. "So," she repeated, "what do you want to ask us, Ron?"<br/><br/>"No sexual exploits, thanks very much. I'll be digesting all of that for years." Some of the old fire flared back into Ron's eyes, making Hermione very warm inside indeed. "Here, how about this: what's your happiest memory of Hogwarts?"<br/><br/>"Wow," Harry said, tapping the half-empty crystal vial against the table, "I'll tell you the truth—choosing one is hard. There's the day Hagrid brought my letter. Sirius asking me to live with him. And the first DA meeting up in the Room of Requirement. The first few months with Ginny--sorry, Ron," he said. Then he looked up at the ceiling. "There was a spring day during our sixth year, right after we'd won the Quidditch Cup, Ron, when I remember just sitting down by the lake with you two, and Ginny and Luna and Neville." Ron nodded. Hermione could still smell the piney, wild scent of the Forbidden Forest and the cool mossiness of the lake, the musk of Ginny, Ron and Harry's sweat. "But really," Harry said, "if I had to pick one, it would be fourth year, right after the first task of the tournament. I mean," he smirked, "getting past the dragon was lovely and all, but that isn't what I remember. It was you finally talking to me, Ron. And then you starting to cry, Hermione. And hugging us both. I thought you'd both gone around the bend." He looked at them, his green eyes flashing. "But I don't think I've ever been happier in my life."<br/><br/>Ron looked up, smiled, and punched Harry in the shoulder, "Ta, very much, mate."<br/><br/>"Goodness," Hermione murmered. "I was so happy then too. And Viktor kissing me, though that doesn't seem like such a happy memory these days. The first DA meeting, yes. Meeting the two of you."<br/><br/>"Meeting us?" Ron crowed. "You came into that compartment and all but told us we were useless gits."<br/><br/>Hermione laughed. "Well, you <em>are </em>useless gits. But you were also the loveliest boys I'd ever seen."<br/><br/>"Lord, Hermione," Harry said, wrinkling his nose, "you were ten."<br/><br/>"Well, it's the truth," she replied, lifting her glass. "But the happiest memory? I mean, the <em>happiest </em>memory? It was later that year, Halloween. I'd wanted so much for you to like me, both of you, and you said all those horrible things about me, Ron--and yes, they were mostly true, but I was only just eleven--but then you came down and saved me from that troll…." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Sorry. You risked your lives, even though I knew you didn't like me very much…"<br/><br/>"We did like you," Harry said, "sort of. We just hadn't realized it. And we didn't know what to do with you."<br/><br/>"We still don't," muttered Ron<br/><br/>Hermione laughed. "It made me realize just who you two were. Not just that you were lovely. That you were famous, Harry. That you were so funny, Ron. You came down there and saved me because it was the right thing to do. That totally changed me."<br/><br/>"Did, didn't it?" Ron mused. He looked up. "You know, sometimes, I miss the old smartypants…" This time it was Hermione's turn to punch, and she landed a solid blow to his bicep. "Ow! I'm going to need that arm against Chudley, next week!"<br/><br/>"Your turn, Ron. What's your happiest memory?" Harry said quietly, swirling his glass.<br/><br/>"Till a few years ago," Ron said, "I would have said it was watching Moody--well, not Moody, but, you know--bounce Malfoy around as a ferret. But the pleasure's faded right out of that." He shook his head and looked at Harry. "Same as yours, mate. It'd been so hard being angry with you, hanging out with Seamus and Dean. And being so angry that you'd gone and acted the hero again and wouldn't admit it. Angry that Her Majesty here wouldn't just take my side. Then watching you with that dragon, and Hermy and me climbing into each other's skins, we were so scared. And then it all just didn't matter any more, because you were all right, and you were talking to me again. And," he thrust a thumb towards Hermione, "she went bloody barmy and started weeping all over the two of us." He screwed up his face. "Funny thing to be happy about, you know?"<br/><br/>Harry nodded, a smile barely painting his mouth. Then he turned back to Hermione.<br/><br/>"So, Hermione, your turn. What's your question?"<br/><br/>She felt her stomach flutter. "Well." She looked from one to another, brown eyes and green eyes focused on her. "The thing is…" But the fluttering bubbled right up into her throat and she couldn't speak. Damn. She was always better at theory than practice.<br/><br/>"Come on, Hermy," Ron said. "cough it up."<br/><br/>"You must have had a question you wanted to ask, or you wouldn't have dreamed this whole thing up," Harry said, his gaze like the ocean at Brighton that really calm day when Dad had bought her cherry soda, with sugar and everything. "Hermione. What's your question?"<br/><br/>"Ifyoucouldmarryanyonewhowoulditbe?" The words got out between the flutters, leaving her deflated.<br/><br/>Without a pause, without looking at each other, without blinking, both men answered, "You."<br/><br/>"Hunh."<br/><br/>"'S what I love about Hermione," Ron said. "She's so bleeding articulate."<br/><br/>Twin tidal waves seemed to be sloshing up to her throat and down towards the pit of her stomach. Rebounding. Crossing. Rebounding again.<br/><br/>Harry turned to Ron. "That's why I never could ask her out, you know? Because you…"<br/><br/>Ron nodded, then looked across the table. "C'mon, Hermione." Ron searched her face, very seriously. "Time for you to answer."<br/><br/>"Cards on the table time." Harry started to reach across to take her hand, but stopped himself. She stared at a point immediately between the two of them. "Hermione, if you could marry anyone in the world, who would it be?"<br/><br/>"You," she sighed to that point on the table. "Both of you. I've loved you both for as long as I've known you. I've wanted you both for… Well, for a very long time." She looked up. "I'd sort of hoped that one or both of you would admit that you have someone else you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. That I'd be spared the impossible task of choosing…."<br/><br/>Teetering--realizing just how drunk and nervous she was--Hermione stood. "When I… dreamed this up, I knew you both might answer, you know, the way you did. It seemed so unlikely… But, in my, you know, in my <em>fantasy </em>, at this point…" She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked at the two of them looking up at her. "I'm going right in there, into my bedroom. And I'm going to take off my clothes. And I am going to get into bed." She took another deep breath. "You are both welcome to join me. But only if it is both of you. If one or both of you finds this too… uncomfortable, I will certainly understand. Please lock the door on your way out, and we can pretend this never happened."<br/><br/>With as much dignity as she could muster, she stutter-stepped into her room and closed the door.<br/><br/>When she had fantasized this scene, she had been perfectly in control of her feelings, had treated them to a sultry retreat and a wink. Now however she was so terrified by what she had just said to them that she couldn't open the buttons to her blouse. She stood, fumbling with her own clothes, and cursing.<br/><br/>The door opened.<br/><br/>Harry came in first, followed by Ron, who seemed to be trying to hide behind his friend, and was failing miserably, because of his height.<br/><br/>They were both entirely naked.<br/><br/>"Hunh."<br/><br/>"You said that before, Hermione." Harry stepped to the side, looking perfectly relaxed, like Michelangelo’s David, except that he wasn't holding a sling and, oh, Lord, his very hard cock was pointed very emphatically just over Hermione's head. Also, unlike David, Harry could have passed for Jewish. He glanced to his side, where Ron was standing, slowly hyperventilating, his long hands over his crotch. "Ron, what are you doing? I've seen you naked before."<br/><br/>"<em>She </em>hasn't," Ron said. With a shamed smirk, Ron drew away his hands. A long arc of dark pink flesh was poking him in the navel. Hermione couldn't even manage "Hunh."<br/><br/>"So," Ron said, siddling away from Harry. "Need help with that shirt?"<br/><br/>"Not yet," Hermione blurted, finding her articulators at last. "Just… watch." It wasn't much of a strip show. It wasn't intended to be. She simply needed to find her feet again. Let the oxygen reach her brain again.<br/><br/>Harry and Ron watched, very attentively.<br/><br/>Deliberately, methodically, she finally undid her blouse and dropped it from her shoulders. The boys stared fixedly at her bra. Well, at what was under the bra, Hermione supposed. Which was gratifying. She was happy that she had given in to impulse and gone for red lace instead of her usual white cotton--she could hear her mother tsking, <em>Such a fuss to clean, Hermione, dear</em>.<br/><br/>The bra followed the blouse to the floor. She could pick them up later. Skirt and knickers dropped, and she could feel how wet she was, and how open, and Harry actually whimpered, standing there.<br/><br/>"So," Ron said, so quietly that his voice almost faded into the sound of the rain against the window, "how are we going to, uh, do this?"<br/><br/>Hermione backed against her bed and sat on the big feather duvet. Reaching for two books on her bedside table, trying to keep the flutters from choking her again, she said, "I've been doing some research…"<br/><br/>Harry and Ron burst into laughter and leapt onto the bed on either side of her. Crookshanks yowled his disapproval and strutted out from behind Hermione's mound of pillows with a look of utter disdain on his part-feline face. Swishing his tail, he withdrew to the kitchen.<br/><br/>Her arms around either neck, Hermione gazed up at her two men. Who to kiss first?<br/><br/>With a strength she didn't know she had, she pressed the two faces together, and then pushed her lips against two open, astonished mouths. For a second, they both pulled against her, but the heat of the kiss pulled them both in, and their hands began to rove, both finding her flowing, flowering vulva at the same magical moment. Someone was groaning. Perhaps it was she.<br/><br/>Harry broke first, but it was just to remove his glasses. His eyes were so deep, and Ron's oak brown and full of flame. Harry was sea and sky, that was it, and Ron was earth and fire. And that made her…<br/><br/>"I'm the Philosopher's Stone," she sighed giddily. At least she thought she did, because at that moment, two tongues began to search her breasts, and all ability to speak was gone, and the old question of why humans have two nipples when one will do was answered in Hermione's mind forever.<br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/>For the rest of her life, Hermione remembered that night as a blur punctuated by moments of arclit clarity. It was rather like a wizarding photo album, with all its moving pictures.<br/><br/>The first image--and Hermione was sure that it was the first, because her comforter was still on her bed--was of her thighs splayed over two sets of shoulders, two shocks of hair spraying onto her stomach, and the feeling of two mouths dancing along her open sex like flame on the top of a bottle of firewhiskey. She was sure she was howling, but had no idea what words were coming out of her mouth.<br/><br/>But she could remember the taste of tears in her mouth, sharp and joyous.<br/><br/>The next memory--and Ron was fond of pointing out that he didn't believe that it was actually next, just the one that she and Harry remember as next--was lowering herself onto Harry, feeling the thickness of him swell within her, feeling herself just on the edge of falling into those bottomless eyes. Harry reaching up and caressing her cheek, nudging it slightly. She turned her head, mouth open, expecting to find Ron's tusk of a penis. Instead it was Ron's lips that met her, and she kissed him. And it was into his eyes that she gazed and into his mouth that she moaned when her cunt pulsed around Harry's cock.<br/><br/>The image after that--and Ron of course insisted that it had happened first--was of the two boys sitting against her headboard, each stroking his own cock.<br/><br/>What a waste, she thought. "If one of you makes the other come, he can do anything to me that he wants."<br/><br/>Ron looked dubiously down at Harry's cock, while Harry pondered Hermione.<br/><br/>"Anything?" Harry asked.<br/><br/>"Anything," repeated Hermione, opening her legs wide just to emphasize the point.<br/><br/>She knew them well enough to know that they'd do just about anything if it involved friendly competition. What she hadn't expected was how comfortably they reached across and began to stroke each other.<br/><br/>Excited by the spectacle of these two beautiful men-- <em>her </em>two beautiful men--happily wanking each other, and unwilling to make it easy on them, Hermione began to slip her middle finger inside herself, and to diddle her swollen clitoris with her thumb.<br/><br/>They both closed their eyes when she slid a second finger in. "Hell, Hermy, have a heart," Ron moaned.<br/><br/>"You two done this before?" Hermione teased.<br/><br/>"Uh," Harry said. Ron turned scarlet.<br/><br/>"<em>Really? </em>" Hermione squealed, her thumb whirring faster.<br/><br/>"It was just a few… times," Harry panted, a look of intense concentration on his face.<br/><br/>"Second year. On Dean's bed. In the dark. All… five of us. Seamus. Neville. <em>Dean </em>!" As Harry had been talking, Ron had swooped down and gulped Harry's bulbous cockhead into his mouth. "Shit!" Harry howled, eyes wide open, as he let go of Ron's penis and grabbed his friend's red mane. Ron had sucked Harry into his mouth all of three times before Harry was screaming again, "Shit, oh, Ron! Merlin, shit!"<br/><br/>Hermione screamed too, her cunt pulsing around her fingers.<br/><br/>When Ron looked up, he had a triumphant gleam in his eye, and semen sprayed across most of his face. Hermione dove over to him and began cleaning his chin with her tongue. "Can't believe I did that," he said. "Oi, Harry, you tell anyone I did that, and <em>I'll </em>tell 'em you enjoyed it!"<br/><br/>Ron began to kiss Hermione passionately, so that she was fairly certain that he didn't hear Harry say, "I did, actually…"<br/><br/>"So," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, "a deal's a deal. I'm all yours. What do you want?" She could imagine dozens of possibilities that he might suggest, most of which might be great fun, any of which she was actually willing to try in that moment. His breath heavy in her ear, Ron panted, "I just want to fuck you, luv. I've wanted to do that for so long…"<br/><br/>And so she lay back on the bed, and wrapped her legs up over Ron's back while Harry smiled, winked and began to play with himself again.<br/><br/>The look on Ron's face would have made Hermione laugh if it hadn't melted her insides at the same time. He was so sweet and so hungry…<br/><br/>He sawed his long, curved prick slowly into her, sending sparks up to the crown of her head. His knees pressed under her hips and they began to roll rhythmically, gently, steadily, his teeth pulling at her neck, her nails pulling at his bottom. Floating among the sparks in her brain was the realization that this was why they called it Rock and Roll, and that made her smile.<br/><br/>Somewhere, somehow--how did his head get in there?--Harry's tongue began swirling around her labia and Ron's balls, which just about did both of them in.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The rest of the night has become disjoined in her memory, an unplayed puzzle. Her teeth on someone's testicles--Harry's, most likely. A finger circling her bum, making her jump and laugh. A tongue passing an oyster-cool dollop of cum onto hers. Passing it along to a different tongue. The candles that she had levitated above the four corners of her bed painting everything golden as memory.<br/><br/>She had spent a lifetime hating her body. Her small, uneven breasts. Her pudgy thighs. Chipmunk cheeks and curly hair. And they adored her. Literally bathed her in desire and love and she felt so beautiful it hurt.</p><p>* * *<br/><br/>The last clear image--and she knows it is the last, because tired morning light was leaking in through the window--was of Ron, flat on his stomach, one hand curled around Harry's cozy cock, the other resting on Hermione's breast. "Got a new happiest memory," he muttered. "New wildest experience, too. Love you." And then he let loose a long, rasping snore.<br/><br/>"Love you," Harry sighed. He was gazing down at Ron but running his big toe along Hermione's exhausted cunt lips in a way that would have been quite exciting had they been less sore, had she been less tired. As it was, the sensation was merely lovely.<br/><br/>"Love you," Hermione sputtered out through sudden, heaving sobs. Harry climbed up and wrapped her in his whip-tight arms and she sobbed more deeply still. Ron, sleeping, nuzzled her armpit comfortingly. "God! Harry," Hermione whispered, "how is this going to work?"<br/><br/>"Hermione, fair queen, we have walked through the Valley of the Shadow of Death together. We came out together. We'll manage together now." Softly, he kissed her brow.<br/><br/>"Much better than you used to be with blubbering women," Hermione cried against his shoulder.<br/><br/>Harry laughed. "Had more practice, I suppose. Hermione, if I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?"<br/><br/>"Of course," Hermione said, feeling sleep begin to take her.<br/><br/>"It wasn't really Veritaserum, was it?"<br/><br/>"No," she snuffled. "Rose water. Does it matter?"<br/><br/>"Nope," Harry said. "Still want to hear about you and Ginny some time."<br/><br/>She smiled, feeling warmer than anyone ever had a right to feel on a raw spring morning. Crookshanks sauntered back in, apparently assured that his rest would be disturbed no further, and curled himself above Hermione's pillow.<br/><br/>And then Harry pulled the duvet back over them all and they drifted into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue - Eugenia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new addition sets the trio in a tizzy... What to name her? (Ten years or so post-Hogwarts. This is a non-sexual, or rather, post-sexual sequel to "Games.")</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This epilogue was originally written as a birthday present for corvidae9... and beta'd by aberforths_rug.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was infuriating, it truly was. Since Ginny had confirmed that the baby was definitely a girl, the boys had committed the unpardonable sin not once but three times: they'd awoken a last-trimester Hermione with their bickering.<br/><br/>Infuriating was hardly the word for it.<br/><br/>They had been fighting over the name the last time. Strictly speaking, Harry hadn't been bickering, he had been sulking. In typical Harry fashion, he had announced that he thought it appropriate that their child be named Lily, and had left it at that--well, that, and broadcasting loud silence whenever another possibility was mentioned. It had been Ron who had done most of the bickering. <em>He </em>had insisted that they should name the baby after <em>his </em>mother, who, they were astonished to discover, was actually named Boudicca; like Ginny, Molly was actually her middle name.<br/><br/>Hermione had been so depressed by the battle that she had been unwilling to enter the fray and suggest her own beloved grandmother's name. She had merely told them both that they were being childish, morbid... and obscenely inconsiderate, given how hard it was for her to sleep, in her distended state.<br/><br/>They'd all agreed, finally, that the last name should be Potter-Weasley. As Hermione had patiently explained, no one would ever question who the child's mother was. Given the unconventional domestic arrangement, it seemed sensible to make Ron and Harry's joint fatherhood very clear. And Weasley-Potter sounded too much like something Malfoy would have had fun with, so Potter-Weasley it would be. But they'd never settled on a given name, and Hermione despaired of coming to any kind of consensus.<br/><br/>This evening, awakened for the <em>fourth </em>time, Hermione tried hard to get back to sleep, but it was impossible. Harry was the one doing the insisting, and his voice had a desperate undertone to it that set Hermione's teeth on edge, even as it broke her heart. That, and mild contractions where reminding her of pain soon to come.<br/><br/>"Have a heart, Ron. You're surrounded by people who are yours. You've always had blood kin. The only relations I've ever known were Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Tom Riddle. Can you blame me for hoping she comes out with black hair and green eyes?"<br/><br/>"Harry, mate," Ron wheedled, "everything you've ever had has been yours. I know it's hard, but your life is full of one-of-kind this and unique that. I've had to share bloody everything--even you with Hermy and Hermy with you. I just want a child that I know is mine."<br/><br/>"I've always shared you and Hermione," Harry sighed.<br/><br/>Ron sighed, an octave lower. "Maybe it'll be a red-head--that could be either one of us."<br/><br/>"Nah," Harry muttered. "Linked gene--remember what Hermy said? If my mum had passed red on to me, I'd have come out auburn or dark brown, not black-haired."<br/><br/>"Well," Hermione said, as tartly as she could manage, rolling over and staring down at them, where they were sitting against the bottom posts of the bed, "I'm glad one of you actually listened to <em>something </em>I said, even if it wasn't the bit about not waking me, <em>or </em>the bit about never calling me that <em>bloody </em>name...."<br/><br/>They both gaped at her, clearly deeply sorry that they'd disturbed her sleep. Then they both looked at each other and smiled. "But <em>Hermy..."<br/><br/></em>She growled, and tried to sit up--not an easy task when you're carrying an extra eighteen kilos. "Look, you two, you know I only put up with it from Grawp because he couldn't handle anything more than two syllables at a time. Now if one of my child's fathers isn't able to do better than <em>that..."<br/><br/></em>They both laughed, and climbed up the bed to either side of her, kissing her as they came.<br/><br/>"That's more like it," she said, trying to sound just as arch, trying not to sound as if she were about to giggle. "In the first place, the two of you know perfectly well we have no way of knowing whose sperm it actually was." That night was a bit of a blur for all three of them. "In the second place, what difference does it really make? And in the third place, I'm tired, you've woken me, and I expect the two of you to make me comfy."<br/><br/>Hands began to grope.<br/><br/>"No, not <em>that </em>way, you adolescent nitwits." Hermione did giggle, finally, even as her annoyance blossomed. "Yes, I know, it's supposed to encourage the softening of the cervix, but I told you, I'm tired, and I have no interest in <em>rewarding </em>the two of you for waking me."<br/><br/>The hands continued to explore, and lips.<br/><br/>"Oh, <em>fine </em>." She pushed down on both of them, lifting herself laboriously up and climbing out of the bed.. "I'm going to take a bath. I've been learning some hexes down on the ninth floor that I will happily use on whichever reprobate..."<br/><br/>An implosion of pain sucked her in. It felt as if every muscle in her lower body was attempting to pull itself loose from her skeleton all at once. " <em>Bloody HELL </em>" she howled.<br/><br/>When awareness returned, it brought a sweet smell, the sight of both boys gaping at her in concern, the trickle of some fluid down her legs, and the sound of her own disembodied voice saying, "I think it's time to call Ginny, don't you?"<br/><br/>* * *<br/><br/>Some fifteen hours later, Hermione was in bed again--a different bed--a baby happily attempting to nurse, Ginny gingerly attempting to heal some of the damage occasioned by the baby's arrival, and a feeling of exhausted fulfillment suffusing her weary, untethered body.<br/><br/>Their faces glowing with awe and a kind of fear she had never seen in them, not even during the years when they were risking their lives on a regular basis, the boys were whispering again, at the foot of the hospital bed. This time the conversation involved a lot of mutual nodding, and so she happily left them to it.<br/><br/>"How you doing?" asked Ginny as she banished the last stained sheet with a flick of her wand.<br/><br/>"Wonderful," sighed Hermione. "Hurts, but it feels wonderful."<br/><br/>Ginny smiled. "Sort of like losing your virginity, only a thousand times more so."<br/><br/>"Hmmm. That's just right.... I do feel a bit like a sail someone's forgotten to pull in...."<br/><br/>Laughing, Ginny cast a spell, and Hermione felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten gently. "I'd better move up there," the healer said, looking around to Ron and Harry, who were still deep in conference. "If I keep playing with your bottom, Ron's going to start turning green soon."<br/><br/>"Keep playing with my bottom, and you're going to make Harry very happy," Hermione joked, surprised she had it in her.<br/><br/>"Well," Ginny said with a smirk, "we can't have that. Especially as poor Neville would be broken-hearted to have missed it."<br/><br/>"Hmmm." Hermione was focused down on the baby. Wheat hair, cornflower eyes. "Neville?"<br/><br/>Ginny prodded at Hermione's exposed breast. "Oh, good, you're expressing collostrum... My lovely husband and our lovely sons are out in the waiting room with the rest of the horde. Mmm. You should be letting down properly in the next few days..."<br/><br/>"Horde?" Hermione asked, fatigue pulling at her.<br/><br/>Ginny's face twisted into a bemused smile as she backed up and removed her no-longer white healer's robes. "These two were taking turns helping you and sending owls." She turned to Harry and Ron. "I can probably hold them off for another twenty minutes. You might want to get to know your new daughter."<br/><br/>The boys looked up at Ginny and--without even getting up--pulled her into a stifling hug.<br/><br/>"Thanks, sis," Ron said.<br/><br/>Ginny turned a deep Weasley red, muttered, "You're welcome," and tried to extricate herself.<br/><br/>Once her friend had fought free, Hermione looked down to where her child's fathers were sitting, looks of unaccustomed solemnity on their faces. "Owls?" she asked.<br/><br/>The serious expressions melted to sheepishiness--one Hermione was much more familiar with. Ron murmured, "Well, I contacted my family..."<br/><br/>"And I sent owls to your folks. And. One or two others. Friends and such," Harry said.<br/><br/>Ginny laughed. "Both sets of grandparents have been out there for hours. They're positively vibrating. Fred and George, Angelina and Alicia are there--watch the stuffed animals, we're still removing hexes on the ones they gave Mycroft. Charlie dragged Tonks--I think he's trying to scare the idea of kids and marriage out of her. Bill and Percy sent their regrets. A couple of your Unspeakable friends, whose names I can never remember. Seamus is passing around a flask of Finnegans Firewhiskey. Oh, and Lavender and Parvati wanted to know if you needed help with a name."<br/><br/>Ron moaned. Harry said, "No, we don't need help."<br/><br/>Ginny laughed again, and so did Hermione, shaking the nipple out of the baby's mouth, which set her thinly wailing. "Well," Ginny said, once Hermione had settled her back on the breast, "I'd better go try and keep the natives from becoming too restless. See you lot in a bit," Ginny said as she left the room.<br/><br/>Ron and Harry seemed to have rematerialized on either side of the bed, looking at the baby so adoringly that what was left of Hermione's middle started to melt.<br/><br/>"She's...." Harry looked for the word and failed.<br/><br/>"Beautiful," Ron supplied, and it was a judgment they both seemed content with.<br/><br/>Hermione found tears dripping down from her nose onto the fine fair hair. "I was blonde till I was three or so," she said, looking up at them, "and Caucasian babies often start with blue eyes...."<br/><br/>"Doesn't matter," Ron sighed.<br/><br/>"Not at all," Harry agreed.<br/><br/>Hermione cried some more.<br/><br/>"And about the name," Harry said. "We were thinking, maybe..."<br/><br/>The two of them looked to each other, then to her. Together they said, "Hermy?"<br/><br/>When Hermione's jaw dropped, they both laughed. "Sorry," Harry said. "Just kidding."<br/><br/>Ron ran his fingers through the baby's hair. "Actually, we wanted to ask you something." He looked up to Harry.<br/><br/>"We were actually thinking," Harry said, resting a finger on the infant's cheek, still stained by birth, "of asking you what you might think...." He looked into her eyes, then up at Ron.<br/><br/>"We wondered if you'd thought of naming her after your grandmother."<br/><br/>Hermione looked down at the miniscule miracle that was snoring at her incredibly sore breast. "Eugenia," she said, tears flowing again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: 'Eugenia' means good birth, which I thought was appropriate. :-)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I adapted this story as a piece of "original" erotic romance, <a href="https://stillpointeros.com/product/truth-and-games">Truth &amp; Games</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>